More Than Meets the Edd
by darklightangel64
Summary: Edd is falling hard for Daniel. But how can you blame him it's so easy to fall for someone that seems to know you better than yourself. Unfortunately, love is a two way street you take a little you give a little. But how can you give anything to the person you love when you realize you don't know anything about them. And your not the only one. [Daniel/Edd] [Yaoi. Male X Male.]
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: All done in Edd's perspective. The pairing some of you were curious to see Edd/Daniel. Enjoy!**_

* * *

High school has changed a lot in all of us. Sometimes it makes me glad other times it makes me sad. I kind of miss the old days of pulling scams although I don't miss the getting beat up because it ended up failing. And trust me it usually ended up failing and all the kids in the Cul-De-Sac would pound us. I guess the whole thing with his brother really shook Eddy's world. After that we were no longer outsiders and Eddy stopped with the scams and the pranks. Although he still loves money, being adored and jawbreakers even though jawbreakers are now smaller and more expensive.

That why he joined the football team with Kevin. It was something that made his dad proud, something he had the physical strength for, something that made him the center of attention and one day would make him lots of money. All of this was enough for him to be on the same team as Kevin even after the whole football fiasco in Junior High.

Actually since Eddy has joined the football team Kevin and he have become really good friends. I guess once they got passed their mutual hate for each other they could see that they are a lot more alike than they thought. They even became really good friends with another football player, Daniel. The three of them seem to be stuck at the hip with one another since freshman year.

Just like Eddy, Ed and I use to be. Not to say we don't hang out at all just not as much. I hang out with them the least but I guess out of all of us I have pulled farthest away. I mean Eddy is the Wide Receiver for the football team and Ed became one of the male cheerleaders. Yep, you heard right and now his no longer ashamed because of it. Apparently, Nazz need a last minute male cheerleader and asked for Ed's help and his been on the team ever since. So they see each other almost every day at practice because the cheer-leading squad usually practices outside during football season. Plus, Ed goes or more like has to go to every football game.

While their busy with their extra-curricular activities I have been busy with school. All of my classes are advance placement and I have been taking a few college classes through dual enrollment. I am also part of the Engineering club and the Biology club. In other words I have become even more of a nerd than before if that's even possible.

"Touchdown!"

The sound of the announcer made me looked down at the football field to realize that we had score a touchdown while I was reminiscing. Everyone shot up from their seats and cheered and I did the same. I saw Eddy running up to Nazz for a congratulatory hug but got intercepted by Kevin and then tackled by an overly excited Ed.

Then when I looked over at the field I saw Daniel who was looking in my general direction. He smile and seemed to be giving me a thumbs up. But I think I might have been mistaken so I looked around and saw a number of girls doing the same gestures. So I guess it wasn't meant for me.

Daniel was a really cool kind of guy. He was really popular but not as popular as Kevin. He was nice and polite. He even stopped a couple of guys from bullying me in the past. I could never picture him as the type to play such an aggressive sport but then again I didn't know him that well. We never really hanged out and when we did see each other it was when he was with Kevin and Eddy. Even so I couldn't help admiring him. I don't know why. Perhaps because he saved me so many times before and he had become my knight in shining armor or that he always seem to be keen on what I said no matter how boring.

The football game was over and I walked over to the crowd of girls and guys that were waiting for the football team and cheerleaders to come out of the locker fifteen minutes later the football team came out and everyone was cheering excitedly. Kevin and Eddy were loving the attention and were surrounded by fan girls. Daniel was also surrounded by fan girls but he gentle shuffled his way towards me.

"Congratulations." I shouted over the cheering of the fan girls as Daniel stopped in front of me.

"Thanks, didn't think you were coming." Daniel stated.

"Just came to support you guys on your first game as varsity players."

"That's nice of you. I would love it if you would come to more than just this game in the future but I guess that is unlikely. I know that you dislike harmful forms of physical activity and football is one of the most harmful." Smiled Daniel.

_'Wait did I hear him correctly. He wants me to come to more of the football games. Why? Wait did he say I or We would love it... Perhaps he is just doing this for Eddy and Ed's sakes. Oh, whatever I am always on top of my school work I can afford to come to the football games even though they are over saturated with violence.'_ But before I could say that, Kevin and Eddy came towards us with Ed and Nazz who just came out of their respective locker rooms. They ushered us to the cars parked near the field.

There was apparently going to be a party at one of the football player's house. We all divided into the cars as followed: Kevin went on his motorcycle with one of the cheerleaders (not Nazz she didn't want to mess up her hair), Daniel's car had Nazz and another cheerleader in the front seat and five cheerleaders in the back seat (which is completely unsafe) and Ed's pick up truck had Ed, Eddy and me in the front and some of the football guys and male cheerleaders in the back (even more unsafe).

Eddy complained all the way about how unfair it was that Daniel got to take only girls in his car while he was stuck in a car with guys. I laughed remembering that Daniel didn't really have much of a choice except for the girl that didn't mind helmet hair all the other ones didn't want to arrive at the party with mess up hair and just shoved themselves into his car.

Before we knew it we were already at the party joking and chatting. Okay I lie everyone else was joking and chatting away. I was never really good at the party scene I only agreed because Ed was my ride and he wanted to be here. Plus I didn't want to seem like a party pooper and just go straight home. However there is a third reason why I wanted to come. I would like to say it is because I want to spend more time with Ed and Eddy but the reality is I just want to hang out with Daniel.

I never meet someone like him. There is no reason for him to talk to me without Eddy or Kevin but he always does even though it always gets cut short and tonight is no exception. I was sitting down uncomfortably on a couch away from the eardrum popping speakers when Daniel came over and sat down next to me. We started chatting but it wasn't long before he was surrounded by girls all wanting his undivided attention. They clearly didn't want me there boring them to death with my lame jokes.

" A proton, neutron, and electron went out to dinner one night. After a luxurious meal, the waiter brought the check to the proton and the electron. The neutron was perplexed as to why the waiter didn't bring him his check. So, he summoned the waiter to the table and asked him about it. The waiter explained to the neutron, For you, there's no charge!"

Daniel laughed lightly at my joke but the girls didn't even try to pretend that it was funny. "Don't you get it? Neutrons are the only part of the atom that does not have-" I started to explain before the curvy blonde girl practically hanging on Daniel interrupted and said. "Hahaha, please stop. I don't think we can handle another one of your jokes. Could you be a doll and bring me a drink? All your jokes have made me thirsty."

"Um, okay."

I got up and headed for the kitchen for some drink and thought maybe Daniel was thirsty too. I gathered up two cokes and returned to the couch that now had two additional girls that took my spot. I handed the blonde girl her drink and offered one to Daniel. The blonde girl then spoke."Thanks doll I was super thirsty but didn't you bring anymore the other girls are thirsty too."

I look around at the other girls that started to make puppy dog faces. I sighed. "Okay I will go get some more."

"Wait,"Daniel said trying to stand up, "let me help you." But before he could get all the way up the blonde girl and the others pulled him back down. "Oh, Dan. Doll face is more than able to go get us some drinks after all those jokes." The blonde girl giggled.

I became slightly annoyed but agree with her and started getting drinks for the girls. Not before long, I was running back and forth from the kitchen. I wasn't having any fun, they all had their hands all over Daniel, who I couldn't even say a syllable to before getting cut off by one of the girls that surrounded him and I was practically bossed around by them. I didn't even bother going back after the seventh trip and told Ed and Eddy I was leaving. Ed said he would take me home but his car had been block and I didn't want to make a big show of me leaving by having a bunch of cars moved.

I was out the house and about to hit the sidewalk when someone grabbed my arm and I jerked my head around to see who it was. "Are you leaving without even saying good-bye?" Daniel asked letting go of my arm.

"Sorry...um I was just going to go home and I..."

"You don't have to say anything else. I get it. Let me take you home."

"But your car is blocked."

He turned to his car and realizing I was right turned back to me and asked me to wait a second. I waited for about five minutes and he came back outside with a helmet and keys in hand. He handed me the helmet than ran to get Kevin's bike and brought it over. I stood in horror staring at Daniel.

"How I'm I going to take you home if you don't put the helmet on?" Daniel inquired.

"But bike are extremely dangerous especially at night. In the United States alone there are over 4,500 deaths a year and the riders don't usually survive."

_'What am I doing? As if he wants to hear me drone on about the dangerous of motorcycles.'_

"Do you trust me?" wondered Daniel.

"What? Of course I do. I mean...I don't have any reason not to."

"Then put on the helmet and climb on the bike. I won't let anything bad happen to you."

I nodded and started to put on the helmet then followed to climb awkwardly on the bike.

"Okay, now all you have to do is hold on to me by my waist so that you don't fall."

I hesitated for a moment thinking_: Wait, I could fall? Getting on this metal death trap was a bad idea. I don't want to get hurt. But...but Daniel said he wouldn't let anything bad happen so..._ And with that last thought I grabbed on to Daniel tightly. He chucked and said. "You don't have to hold on so tight we haven't even moved yet."

I quickly loosen my grip and Daniel turned the key and brought Kevin's menace to life. He drove pretty slowly I think I couldn't tell I had my eyes shut tight. But he would constantly reassure me that everything was fine and that he was driving under the speed limit. Suddenly we stopped and after a few moments Daniel finally said we arrived at my house. Reluctantly I let him go. I tired to get off the bike but almost fell if it wasn't for Daniel. I took the helmet off.

"Thanks for bring me home, Daniel. You really didn't need to." I told him

"I wanted to." He replied.

Suddenly it dawned on me that we just took Kevin's bike to get here. "Wait a minute, how did you get Kevin to give you his motorcycle? He loves this thing almost as much as his old bike if not more. He never lets anyone drive it."

"I said I would own him one if he let me take you home."

"If that was the case than I should owe him one not you."

"Its fine. I wanted to make sure you got home safe and maybe finally get to talk to you."

I smiled and invited him in; we talked for a few more minutes before his phone went off and it turned out to be Kevin demanding for his baby. Daniel said he was on his way back and hanged up. Again we got interrupted and this made me so upset it accidentally spilled onto my face.

"This is the third time we get interrupted and its is getting pretty annoying." He affirmed.

Surprised that he felt the same way all I could do is nod. Then he continued. "Are you free tomorrow," he check his phone then corrected himself, "I mean today at around 5pm?"

Just has he finished I blurted out. "YES! I mean I am."

He smiled. "Okay than I will pick you up 5pm. Bye."

"Bye."

I saw him get on the bike then ride off and as soon as he was out of sight I felt my cheeks become red. In a few hours I was going to get Daniel all to myself and the idea filled me with excitement. This was going to be the first time I have ever hanged out with just him. I can just imagine it. For once we could have a proper conversation...oh dear but what if I blow it like I did today. Daniel wasn't going to say anything but those girls were right my joke were terrible and my conversation usually have people running from to the hills. Daniel is always polite and just listens to me drone on and on but now there would be no one to save him. Is this really a good idea?

* * *

_**A/N: I don't know. Is this really a good idea? You tell me folks. What did you think of my first chapter with Daniel/Edd?** _


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Sorry if it seemed I was never going to update again but my focus is on my other story and life as been getting in the way in updating that one which made it impossible to update this one. I can't say when I will update next but I'm aiming for either this Friday or next Friday. For now enjoy!**_

_**Warning: There is **__** verbal **__**bullying (Gay-bashing). **_

I could hardly sleep after Daniel left. I mean it not like he asked me on a date or anything but the butterflies in my stomach just won't stop. Which made me wonder. _'Do I want to go on a date with Daniel? I mean why not. There is nothing wrong with being attracted to the same sex and this is a free country and he is so handsome and nice but there is no way he would want to date a loser like me.' _With that depressive idea implanted in my head I stayed in bed til about 11AM tossing and turning. Pretending to be asleep until my stomach growled and I just stopped acting as if I was spent the morning sleeping soundly.

I ate breakfast and as the hours crept to five my previous depressive idea was shoved to the back of my mind. I spent the next hours showering, picking out an outfit, priming, finding out about football stats and trying to calm down. I was staring at the clock when at 4:52 pm the door rang and I ran to the door then stopped and breathed in and out to calm myself before finally opening the door. But it wasn't Daniel it was Eddy in toll with Ed.

"Hey Sock-head." Said Eddy entering my house followed by Ed who greeted me as well._ 'Oh, no what are they doing here? In 8 minutes Daniel is going to be here and...'_

"Salutation gentlemen. What do you need?" Edd said urgently.

"Nothing just came to chill. Why are you all dressed up?" Eddy answered.

"You think I am too dress up. Wait, no. You don't ever come over to hang out on Saturdays anymore. Why, today?"

"Well Lumpy here felt bad that you didn't seem to be having any fun at the party and we haven't hang out in awhile so I thought you may be up for it. What too busy studying to hangout with you friends?"

"No it not that." I responded looking at the clock that read 4:55PM. "Its just that..."

"Why do you keep looking at the clock? your going on a date or something?"

I couldn't help the nature reaction and started lightly blushing and stood silently for a minute before I could finally say something. "No."

But I took too long and Ed and Eddy look gleefully at each other and started dancing and singing. " Edd's got a date. Edd's got a date."

Ed continued singing and dancing but Eddy turned to me and asked. "So, who is she? Is she from the party?"

"No, I am not going on a date or anything." I protested in vain. The singing and dancing continued as I started to blush harder. _'All I wanted is for them to leave before Daniel arrived. I don't want him to hear them saying it a date and I don't want them to see him.'_ Frustrated and angry I shouted at them. "STOP TEASING ME! JUST GO AWAY I DON'T WANT YOU GUYS TO BE HERE!"

Both of them looked at me shock and I quickly regretted yelling at them. "Sheesh, you didn't need to yell like that. Lets go Lumpy." Eddy remarked heading out the door.

"I'm sor-" but before I could finish Eddy opened the door and standing behind it was Daniel. "Did I come at a bad time?" He asked.

"Yea, you did Edd is on a date and needs us all to disappear. Who knows? We may embarrass him or something." Eddy said passing Daniel and heading to his house followed by Ed.

"Wait, Eddy." I yelped but he didn't look back. Now I just stood there embarrassed and stupid. Daniel broke the silence. "If you want we could do this another day."

"No, I'm sorry. If you still want to hang out with me then I still want to hang out with you."

He placed one of his hand on my shoulder and I looked up to him and he smiled. "Of course I want to. If your ready then lets go." Where he touched felt hot and my stomach filled with butterflies.

Soon we were in his car driving I don't know where. He wanted it to be a surprise the drive was filled mostly by me talking. Daniel never asked about what happen with Eddy and Ed. All he commented on was my outfit which he said he liked. After a long drive we finally he parked on the side of the street and we both got out of the car.

"So are you finally going to tell me why you brought me to downtown?" I asked Daniel.

"Double D, your acting as impatient as Eddy. Just wait a little longer. We are almost there. Come on." Smiled Daniel walking down the sidewalk.

I couldn't help but be impatient as we walked. I want know what was up this felt more and more like a date then just two guys hanging out. I was so distracted by this thought I didn't notice Daniel stopped until he grabbed my arm and said "Hey where are you going? Its over here."

I looked around to realize we were at the Natural History Museum. "What are we doing here? The museum is closed by now."

"Not today. Its their monthly late time opening. There is also temporary exhibitions, performances by up-and-coming musicians throughout the evening and there is even a few pop-up restaurants if you get hungry later."

"Really? Wow I didn't know about this. It sound cool."

"That's understandable you been busy. Anyway why don't we go in already."

This became the first of many outing with Daniel, just the two of us. They almost felt more like dates then hanging out and more often than not Daniel paid despite my though we always did things I like to do or am interested in for example we went to see insects at the botanical gardens, visited the giant public library in downtown, went on historical tours and so on.

When Christmas came along he gave me a a rare beetle he caught for me during his vacation. It made me giddy that he thought so much about me that he took the trouble to try to catch something nearly impossible during his vacation time even though he didn't need to bother. Nothing really eventful happened and new year came and went.

Spring was upon us and I couldn't help but be upset. I wanted to do something Daniel liked to do not what I liked to do. Valentine's Day was fast approaching and I wanted to hang out with him that day. Not to imply anything but if he accepted then that means there was no girl who caught his fancy and if there was then I guess I would have no choice but to stand aside. Although I rather not dwell to much on it. But before I got the chance to plan anything Eddy told me that they all had been invited to Valentine's Day Party._ 'I hate parties.'_ I wasn't invited but Eddy said I could be his plus one. I wanted to reject but I started thinking that maybe Daniel liked parties. He always went to them and there was never a dull moment with him. He would dance, joke and listen to others attentively. _'I want to hang out with Daniel and do things he wants to do. This mean sometimes doing things I don't like. But its worth it if it brings me closer to him.'_

With this resolve I accepted Eddy's invitation. Daniel mention being invited and I immediately told him that so was I and looked forward to meeting him there. He looked at me rather surprise but it quick fainted behind a smirk.

The party was just I like imagined it to be boring. Well at least it was to me. Its hard to not get bored when the only person that is welling to put up with you is being chatted up by a bunch of desperate clingy lonely attractive single teenagers. But who am I to judge I'm pretty much at. Unlike them I do get to spend lots of alone time with him but because I am not like them he will never like me the way I have come to like him. I sigh hopelessly and slip away.  
I walk out to the back and find a field of couples spread out near the backyard's pool as well as in it. Some cuddling, some kissing, some drunk and some doing things that are too indecent for me too even think out loud.

It made me feel uncomfortable I spun around with intent to enter back in the house maybe find Ed or Eddy and hang out with them. When I came face to face with the curvy blonde girl from the party after the first football game.

"Didn't think I would see you again, doll." she smirked

She was pretty and had curvy in all the right place. She was wearing a red strapless dress that had a plunged neckline not to mention the dress came down only half way down her thighs. The dress barely covered anything and it made me blush and unable to say anything to her.

Her two friends that were on either side of her chorused. "Aww. His shy." They all chortled and whispered to each other. I stood there shuffling my feet until the blonde girl grabbed one of my left arm and the other two went for my right one. "Doll, why don't you stay with us for a bit?" The blonde girl demanded with smirk pressing her chest onto my arm. While the other two made puppy eyes and pressed their boobs together to make them appear bigger.

I blushed and tried to muster a responds but they dragged me to a bench by the pool, shooed away a couple and sat me down with them before I could say anything.

The complimented everything about me from my outfit to the gap in my front teeth and the blonde one even begged me to tell some of my jokes saying that her two friends would die if they hear them. _'Die? Perhaps of boredom.' _Even so I told my jokes and they all laughed hardily. Then the blonde girl asked.

"You and Daniel. Are good friends, aren't you doll-face?"

"Um...yeah I suppose so." I answered shyly.

"Then you would know if he has anyone special." _'Anyone special?'_

"I...I don't know. I don't think so." _'But I don't know, do I? He could.'_

_"_Mmmm. I see. So what's his type?"

"Umm...I...I don't know we don't really talk about that."

The blond girl was unimpressed by my answers and getting impatient with me. "Okay, then what do you guys usually talk about?" _'What do we usually talk about? Looking back now I realize that usually I do most of the talking in all our conversation he normally asks me a few questions and I just go off talking.'_

"Well...um usually he just listens to me talk about...um anything I fancy."

The brunette girl immediately to my right hissed. "Yeah, right! Why the hell won't you tell us anything?"

I just looked at her shocked unable to form any words. The red-head girl next to her turned to the blonde girl. "Why the hell did you think he would help us? He probably is just chasing around poor Daniel and not really his friend."

Before the blond could answer I argued. "I do not! He is too _my_ friend. In fact if anyone is chasing anyone it him chasing me!" _'What the hell did I just say?'_

After my strong declaration the girls let go of my arms. The brunette next to me maintained. "Your about as interesting as a blade of grass. Chase you, please. If anything he is trying to run away from you."

The red head next to her added. "Just because he is nice to you doesn't mean his your friend. He is probably just trying to get something out of you just like we were. Because none of us would have looked at you if it didn't seem that you were friends with Daniel. But a loser like you could never be friends with someone like Daniel."

I was shaking by now a part of me felt like they were right and all I wanted to do was leave. I stood up but the blonde girl blocked my way. She smirked." Girls, girls. Don't be so mean. I think I know why doll face here doesn't want to cooperate with us. You like him don't you?"

My faced dropped I tired to escape but they blocked me again cackling loudly and drawing unwanted attention.

"Oh, please. Do you really think you have a chance with him?" the brunette jerked.

The red head didn't wait for me to reply and interjected. "The only reason he would hang out with the likes of you is because of pity. You could never be his friend let alone his boyfriend. Disgusting!"

"Oh, my dear sweet doll face why would he pick you when he could have any of us? I think its best if you go on back to whatever hole you crawled from." The blonde sneered.

My eyes were becoming watery and I couldn't move. I wanted to but I couldn't.

"Whats the matter? You gonna say something to us." Snarled the red head.

I looked at my feet and sniffed. "Yo-your...wron-" Before I could even finish they were all up on me making me step back. All bellowing at the same time different nasty comments.

"Your nothing but a charity case." (Brunette.)

"You won't drag Daniel down with your sinful ways." (Red-Head)

"Faggat!" (Brunette)

"AIDS Kills Fags Dead!" (Red-Head)

"Your nothing but a loser, doll."(Blonde)

"God made Adam and Eve not Adam and Steve."(Red-Head)

"Your sick piece of shit." (Brunette.)

"Your an abomination to God."(Red-Head)

"You don't belong here or anywhere really, sweet cheeks."(Blonde)

"Ewww! He touched us what if we get his gay disease?"(Red-Head)

"Why don't you just do us a favor and kill yourself." (Brunette)

With each statement I took a slight step back as if each sentence was a punch to the face and stomach. I didn't want to cry in front of them but I was doing a less than stellar job in holding back the tears. My eyes were sting and I tired to blink away the urge to cry but I was fighting a uphill battle.

The blonde girl put her hands up to shush the other two and they felt silence. She stepped closer to me and I coiled back in fear like a loser. She brought her lips to my ear and sneered.

"You poor, poor thing I feel so sorry for you. No matter how hard you try or how long you wait he will never like you. Your are nothing but a lonely-ugly-broken-little-pathetic doll. And now-"

The next thing I knew I was in the water and as I surfaced I heard her finish her sentence. "your all wet!"

The brunette commented."He looks like a drowning mutt."

And the red-head wasn't far behind with at comment of her own. "There is not enough chlorine in that pool to wash away that filth."

I looked around and I could see some people laughing loudly others whispering to each other but I couldn't hear anything. It was as if I went completely numb. In a flash Daniel was there making his way between the three girls and reach his arm out to me but I didn't take it I just stared at him with hurt eyes. Guessing I wasn't going to take his hand he grabbed me and helped me out of the pool. He covered me in his letter-man jacket and said a few words to the girls and we walked out the backyard directly to the front yard.

I felt cold and shivered like crazy. That was the only thing I noticed until a stream of "Double D" pulled me out of my numbness. I was at home in the bathroom and Ed was trying to get me out of my wet clothes and into the warm bath he had drawn. After the bath Eddy had make me some tea and they left after telling me to go get some rest.

I didn't. I put Daniel's jacket in the dryer on low and relived the horrors of the night. The truth is that I am gay. I tired to be like everyone else and be straight but I'm not. Once I even had a crush on Kevin...I could just imagined how that would have turned out. Probably with me in a full body cast and no teeth. The gay guy with a crush on his bully. That would have flied nicely.

Bully. Bulling. Yea, it has always happen. However, never has it been because of my sexual orientation. I know those girls are nothing but Bigots but part of me can't help but agree with them on some points. I am pathetic and lonely and sick and nothing more than an abomination that could never deserve someone like Daniel. I mean just look at me not only I'm I ugly but a guy. No luscious curves. No soft hands or big breast.

'Beep Beep' The dryer was finish. I took out the jacket and smelled it still had trace of Daniel on it. I put it on and went upstairs. I laid on my bed trying not to think about what happen. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks.

Did the guys hear what they said? Did Daniel? Does he know? Is that why he just dropped us off at my place and left? Soon tears are free falling from my eyes. Now he won't want anything to do with me. Will the guys still want to be friends with me? The gay. Why? Why did this happen? I shouldn't have gone to that party. Why did I go? '_For Daniel.' _Why do I have to like him? Everything is ruin. I hug my knees tightly and eventually fall asleep.


End file.
